


My Turn

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

My Turn by drovar

Title: My Turn  
Author: drovar   
Notes: An answer to the "Put yourself and Spender in a story" challenge. I bent the rules on this one, well kind of broke them really. It stems for a conversation Shael and I had recently, so she's at least partially to blame. ;-)

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not ready, how could I not be ready?"

"It's not you, honestly. It's me."

"Well then why aren't you ready? I'm certainly ready."

"Look, I've got you in my heart, but really, you're not in my head yet."

"What does that mean? And no bullshit answers."

"Right, no BS. I guess I just don't know you well enough yet. I can't write what I don't know."

"What's to know? I killed a giant snake. End of story, happily ever after and all that."

"Helped kill."

"Killed, helped kill, whatever. Point is what else do you need to know?"

"Lots of things, important things. Who are you really, what do you feel, why do you feel it, what sets you apart and makes you different from every other man."

"Okay, fair, a little intense, but fair. I'm Brian Cooper. Birth date unknown, would you say late 20's?"

"Early 30's"

"Okay, very early 30's. Height about 6 foot in my socks. Weight 160, in fighting trim."

"More or less, you maybe need to ride those bicycles of yours more often."

"I think I'm offended. And don't talk to me about the bike shop. All day long, it's Cooper's bike shop this, Cooper's bike shop that. I tell you, I never want to work in work in a bike shop, or even in retail ever again. I'm gonna pop the next snot-faced kid who walks in and wants to know the 'real' story about the snake. Like I have some big secret about what 'really' happened."

"And I suppose everyone else moving on with their lives didn't help?"

"What? No I'm happy for them, off to the FBI, marriage, having kids, it's great."

"But what about Brian?"

"What?"

"What about Brian? -- left to tend the shop, selling bikes for a living, and telling the same story about the giant snake, over and over and over again, till the day he dies."

"Something like that yeah. . . ."

"But you think there's more to life than sweating it out in a bike shop?"

"There's gotta be. I swore to my father that I'd keep his business going, knowing it'd kill me. Knowing that day by day I was rotting my lungs out, and inching closer and closer to an early grave. Then that was gone and we had the bike shop. Damn but that was great. Clean, easy on your body, nothing more toxic on you than a can of bike oil."

"But it didn't last?"

"Nah, the others drifted away and the shop became my whole life. I didn't think about anything but the shop. Ate there, sometimes slept there, Spent the whole of last Memorial Day there doing inventory. Then after six months I realized I hated it. Hated every damn minute of being in that shop. It wasn't the life I wanted, no way."

"So you came to me?"

"Of course, where else? I've read what you can do. That's what I want, action, adventure, maybe . . ."

"Maybe even love?"

"Yeah . . . maybe."

"Well Brian, I think perhaps we can work together, you and I."

"Really, what do I need to do? When do we start? What happens?"

"Now that would be telling. You just go on with you life, you'll know what happens when it happens."

"Okay, mysterious is good, surprise is good. It won't be dull will it, I mean, not that any change would be bad, but . . . dull is something I've already got."

"No Brian, I can guarantee you, it'll be anything but dull."

[end]

All Spenderfic is good Spenderfic.  
Visit The Ferret-Cage for more Spenderfic.  
http://www.ferret-cage.com/

  
Archived: November 02, 2001 


End file.
